Talk:Thief/@comment-95.155.98.5-20140430155503
I'd like to suggest Wood Elf Thief as kinda unorthodox,but fun hero (I DO realize that this hero becomes good only after level 30). I believe he should be centered around nature magic (despite it being available only at level 20) while using his thief abilities mostly as utility skills. At lower levels I would focus on running (at least 10 points) and later on warding until nature magic becomes available. Then I'd keep putting points into nature magic until it's level 30 and also probably spare 6 points for illusion magic (invisibility is amazing spell). Let me show you how this hero would look like at level 50: -He'd have 30 level nature magic (which means cheap 70ish hp heals, -8speed debuff to enemies, 100 damage per 35mana with lightning, 15combat bonus, summoned unicorns lasting over 12 minutes and most importantly he would summon TWO elementals of his choice, at 100xp nontheless for just 50 mana). -He'd have 6 points in illusion magic for invisibility spell. -He'd have at very least 10 points in running which is great for both chasing and running away (especially with entangle spell). -The rest of his points could be put either into warding or to increase his running speed even further. Hero like this could easily sneak up on enemies while lowering their speed, summoning few elementals of his choice on their face and either running away due to his amazing speed advantage/invisibility or assisting them in destroying enemy by either healing them, summoning more creatures or calling lightning. Now, while you definitely would have to put significant amount of points into INT (at very least until level 40-50, since putting more points into nature magic seems to be pointless to me), from that moment you could turn him into very nice supporting hero as well (thanks to warding and putting points into Charisma). To summarize, Wood Elf thief I have in mind is basically a druid, which - thanks to thief abilities - can take his talents to a next level. He doesn't have to be your typical squishy mage either spending entire game in base or being afraid of enemy armies/heroes. Wood Elf thief can run around map freely without fear thanks to many talents that let him escape from even the worst situations. Hero like is very versatile and depending on your playstyle - may even become a real predator. Now I know this isn't perfect build and has some flaws so I'm going to answer few possible doubts: 1) hero like this seems almost useless until level 30~ or even higher Answer: There are plenty of ways to powerlevel your hero. Playing as a knight and researching max level of crusade while letting your hero slaughter weak enemy units is one of them (this works especially well on maps designed for just that purpose, you can always make one yourself in few minutes). You could always make him an ironman too, which will increase not only the exp received, but also the FUN. 2)herp derp my super assassin will wreck your hero in one shot Answer: Here's the thing: even if enemy assassin is quicker than you, there's always entangle and invisibility to let you escape his blade. If he's a fey assassin and can become invisible too, there's solution for that as well: getting a divination book item with See Invisible spell which costs only 5 mana.